Of Tangles and Love
by OnePieceLover77
Summary: Poland gets himself into a rather... compromising situation. Of course, who else is there to help him but Lithuania? PoLiet, Boy x Boy! Don't like... I don't care. You just shouldn't click on it.


**AN: Being the genius that I am, I decided that homework could wait and wrote this instead. At 3 in the fucking morning. Ugh.**

**oOoOoOo**

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEET!"

Suddenly hearing the panicked screams of his lover, Lithuania dropped his ladle back into the pot of soup on the stove, turned off the burner and raced upstairs.

"Po?! Where are you?!"

"LIET! Help me!"

Realizing that the shrieks were coming from the bathroom around the corner, Lithuania ran over, bursting through the door to find Poland…

In what had to be the oddest situation ever.

The blond was lying on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks and both his right hand and hairbrush seemingly cemented to his head.

"Po, are you okay? What is it?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!? LIKE, HELP ME!"

Kneeling down beside the frightened Pole, Lithuania helped him sit up, then looked straight into his emerald-green eyes and asked slowly and clearly,

"What exactly is the problem?"

Poland glared at him, his bottom lip quivering.

"Just look! I… I was brushing my hair and the stupid brush totally got stuck! So I tried to untangle it, but, like, now my hand is stuck too! I can't get it out!"

Fighting to keep a straight face, the brunette stared at his boyfriend in utter amused exasperation.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Come on, just, like, do something!"

Sighing, Lithuania gently pulled Poland into his lap and started to pick at the knot. It actually was a lot worse up close, he mused, tugging at it. The locks of hair were so snarled up, it was no wonder Po needed some aid. He still didn't know how it had managed to **get like that**, however. Every few seconds, Poland would whimper when Lithuania accidentally pulled a little too hard. After about 20 minutes of sitting there going through this same cycle, the Lithuanian was finally able to gently ease his lover's hand away from the rest of the mess and the boy slumped against him in relief.

"L-like, thanks Liet…" he sniffled, snuggling back further into Lithuania's lap. "That feels totally better. Can you get the brush now?"

"Sure." Lithuania responded, patting the other's shoulder. "You'll be good as new in a bit."

However, it was not a bit.

An hour later, they were still on the floor, Poland wincing every once in a while and Lithuania becoming increasingly aggravated.

'_Come ON!_' he thought, incredibly annoyed. '_It should NOT be this hard!_'

Unfortunately, he knew that if he yanked on the little problem it would only get worse and cause Poland pain, which wasn't something that he wanted to do. There was no choice but to continue on how he was. It was infuriating.

***Time skip of epicness***

"Liiiet, are you done yet?" Poland whined, fidgeting a little. "We've been sitting here for, like, forever!"

"I know." Lithuania sighed, attempting to force himself to stay calm and patient. "I'm doing my best. I really DO NOT HAVE A CLUE how you managed to get yourself into this, though. I think I almost have it now…"

A few seconds later, the brush finally popped free and, feeling the weight lifted from his head, Poland immediately twisted around and practically tackled Lithuania out of gratitude.

"Oh my gosh, like, thank you so much Liet! I thought it was never gonna come out! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Laughing partly in satisfaction, partly out of love for the Pole's adorable reaction to being set free, Lithuania ran his fingers through those blond locks one last time, erasing all evidence of tangles.

"You're welcome." He said with a grin. "You're just lucky I put up with the situations you get into…"

Hearing this, Poland began to pout.

"Hey, that's not nice! You, like, totally love me!"

"I do."

Huffing a bit, Poland jumped to his feet, only to promptly fall back to the ground as the blood rushed back into his legs. He then made use of the brunette's arm as a handhold and shakily stood up again, slower this time.

"Come on Liet, let's go to bed. I'm tired…"

"We haven't had dinner yet, though… are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm, like, totally exhausted! Dinner can wait 'till morning! I wanna cuddle with you!"

"Okay, whatever you want, Po."

As his blond lover pulled him up and down the hallway towards their room, Lithuania couldn't help but smile. No matter how much trouble Poland got into, he still loved him.


End file.
